-Let's do it-
by Blood ErroR
Summary: "What?" Asano asked confused as he watched him carefully. Karma took a deep breath, made sure that the bedroom's door was firmly shut, swallowed, clenched his fits, tried to hide his embarrassment and repeated the only words he had spoken since he had entered Gakushuu's room. "When are we going to have sex?" He said nervously.


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom is property of Matsui Yuusei.

* * *

 **Let's do it**

"What?" Asano asked confused as he watched him carefully.

Karma took a deep breath, made sure that the bedroom's door was firmly shut, swallowed, clenched his fits, tried to hide his embarrassment and repeated the only words he had spoken since he had entered Gakushuu's room.

"When are we going to have sex?"

Gakushuu's violet eyes looked at him somewhat stunned, examining his figure from top to bottom with a brightness of bewilderment in them. The boy kept an overwhelmed expression as he assimilated the proposition he had made him, causing a tense silence to envelop hem.

Karma looked down for a moment and tried not to give importance to the intensity in his eyes, but that was quite difficult considering what he had just said and what he had come to do there.

He had no excuse, really, he wasn't going to lie. He wanted to do it, he wanted to have sex with Gakushuu and he had gone there expressly to demand it. Even if that meant he had to leave his pride and his dignity behind.

Although in his defense, He'd say they were alone at home, they had been dating for months and he had not-so-innocent fantasies and dreams with him since he met him.

Yes, it was true, they were dating. Neither really knew how or why, but they were and they weren't unhappy with that. Besides that, when they decided to be more than friends/rivals/whatever they were, Karma thought that in two weeks they would have ended up in bed several times. But he was wrong. And when they started out and Gakushuu didn't show interest in that things, he respected his decision completely. Because he could be patient and wait until the boy was ready. After all, he had waited more than two years to kiss him and Gakushuu had tolerated him all that time, they could wait, right?

Well, no.

Karma couln't take it anymore, he really couldn't. He had reached a point in which he would see a tangerine and think of him, of his perfect face, his incredible body and his irritating personality which intriged him. And thinking about him, made him think of other things, like the way they used to kiss, those caresses that could become something more and the lazy afternoons in which they only wanted to kiss on the couch. Those things induced him to think of other things which were not as pure as they should be.

So there he was. At his boyfriend's house and demanding to do it if he didn't want him to explode and start burning trash cans or breaking windows.

Although not even that way Gakushuu seemed to take the hint.

"E-Eh..." The boy stammered something undecided as he walked his eyes through the room."What is this about?"

Karma felt how one of his neurons exploded due to the disgust, but he still contained himself and decided to speak calmly.

"I want to have sex with you." The redhead explained again. "So, come on, let's do it now."

Asano looked at him overwhelmed, trying to understand the situation as well as thinking of a valid response. Finally, he shrugged his shoulders, turned his head away and talked feigning disinterest.

"I don't have time for this."

The little patience that Karma had managed to gather, left him at that.

"What?" Tthe redhead asked on the verge of collapsing.

"Karma, I'm busy." Gakushuu replied as if it were an offense to him. "These things have to be planned and I have a very busy life. At the most, I'll need a month to include this in my schedule."

Karma began to have a tic in the eye and he couldn't do more than gritting his teeth and growling like an angry animal.

One month? No, no.

Enough, he had already waited too long. They were going to do it here and now.

He walked quickly to the desk where Asano was sitting, repressing his desire to hit him and paying attention to see wheter Gakushuu was going to turn around to defense himself. However, despite the problems it could cause, Karma managed to firmly grip the boy's shirt, dragging him abruptly and without listening to the other's exclamation.

He ended up pulling Gakushuu on the bed with brutallity, it didn't matter if he had hurt him or not (though he knew he hadn't), he straddled him and cornered him on the mattress beneath him.

When Gakushuu felt his body over him, he reacted instantly and tried to pull him away, but he seemed locked when the redhead turned his hands to start unbuttoning his shirt.

"Take off your shit." Karma ordered impatiently, starting to undo the buttons nervously.

He was ecstatic to discover more extension of his soft, pale skin with each movement, leaving himself entranced with the view, regardless of the awkward expression Gakushuu outlined.

"No." The other boy shook drawing his attention and raising his arms to remove him.

Realizing that, Karma ended up grabbing his wrist to guide them on his own shirt, giving him a sly smile as he made him feel his body through the clothing.

"Then take off mine."

The way he tensed under his body and his eyes widened with surprise, was even cute.

"G-Get away." Gakushuu said trying to sit up and shaking his head.

Too late, Karma had seen a minimun brightness of desire in his eyes. And yet, despite that, Gakushuu still seemed reluctant to do anything, as if that malice and perversion that arose inside of him when he controlled people, vanished to make way for an innocent and confused child. Denying those acts, trying to pull away the warmth of his body, writhing beneath him while repressing his emotions. As if he transformed, as if he didn't know anything about it, as if he had never thought of it.

As if he didn't want to touch him.

That thought hurt him more than he'd like, making his movements stop while he looked at him seriously and thorougly.

Gakushuu stood still, also being aware of that look so out of place and the momentary seriousness that seemed to have reached his thoughts. He examined his face and the emotions which were transmitted by it, feeling suddenly uncomfortable and guilty.

"Why don't you want to touch me?" Karma asked in a whisper.

They had time. Plenty of time and opportunities. They knew it and they hadn't done anything. Karma because he wanted to respect Asano's decision. And Asano... Not even he was sure why.

The redhead let released his hands gently, slowly leaning forward him and resting his arms on the sides of the other's head. Gakushuu just dropped his arms, opening his lips and looking at him intently, apparently thinking of an answer.

After a few seconds in which his eyes seemed to show thoughtfulness, Gakushuu decided to answer with some hesitancy.

"What if you regret it?" He asked with a listless air.

Karma looked at him stunned, speechless and still in his place, watching him questioned and confused.

"Regret?" He said. "What?"

Gakushuu had to turn his head away as an insecure gesture ran his features. And that was unusual of him.

"That sort of things... You don't do it lightly, and with anyone." He answered calmly. "How are you sure you want to do it with me? What if then you regret having touched me?"

 _"My boyfriend is_ _an idiot_." Karma thought with annoyance.

Thinking of it, he looked at him with uderstanding as he gave him the he said, made sense, it was true.

He had to consider, that after all, Gakushuu remained quiet and somewhat cold. He had grown up in a home where the human contanct seemed to be forbbiden and he had grown up surrounded with interests and a respect that children like him should never have. To Asano, the intimate contact with a person was unique, completely confident and not as easy to get as it could be a handshake. It was something he had to win, something he had to be completely sure of, because for Gakushuu, who few people had chosen to stay by his side regardless of money or fame, it was extremely important to make sure that they didn't leave him once they got what they wanted. Because growing up watching that most people are with you just to take advantage, affected him, whether he wanted it or not.

For that reason he had asked that and couldn't look into his eyes. He couldn't correspond to his touch. After so many deceptions, lies and attemps to take advantage of his body, Gakushuu had come to think that if they did something else, he would lose interest in him and would no longer continue their relationship, just as many people had shown throughout his life.

But he was wrong, that wouldn't happen. He had to prove it, so Karma could only do one thing.

"Oh!" Gakushuu exclaimed when Karma hit his head "What are you doing?!"

"Idiot!" Karma said reproachfully with his fist raised.

Gakushuu didn't wait for another answer and raised an arm to strike back, somewhat furious. However, the redhead managed to grab his wrist and stop him on time while talking.

"Do you really think that if we have sex I'll regret it and leave?" He replied as he pressed his wrist.

Gakushuu shut his mouth and looked at him with a frown as he played with his other hand where he had hit him before. He seemed to be thinking an answer, quite serious.

"Yes." He answered completely convinced.

Karma lost another neuron.

"Are you realize what you're saying?" He shouted angrily.

He couldn't believe it, Gakushuu couldn't have that image of him.

Although there was a possibility that he didn't have it.

Gakushuu's opinion about it had been condicionated by his circumstances and what he had to live, something that Karma regretted to know. Because he knew that Gakushuu had more than one bad experience with a fan or a stalker, even teachers. He also knew that one of the main reasons for which he had learned martial arts, it's because he had to defend himself against those people who approached him with a not very pure intention.

And when he was younger, Gakuhou had more than one disappointment with a particular teacher or cleaner by seeing how they were trying to take advantage of his poor little child, as well as how even a stranger tried to kidnap him at daylight.

The poor chairman had to have a hard time back then, but certainly not as much as Gakushuu. He had to learn and reason as a child that many people only wanted him for his appearance. And when he thought something like that, there wasn't a way to convince him otherwise. So he would have to manage to make him reason and to let him know that he was interested in more than that.

But is not as if Gakushuu give him a chance.

"I don't want to offend you, okay." He started to say realizing his thoughts. "But you're not the first to offer having sex to me. And the experience has made me become wary."

Karma looked at him expectantly. He knew it, he was aware of everything.

"Do you have an idea of the things I had to endure?" Gakushuu said with a frown and a nervous voice. "Students, both girls and boys, teachers, perverts on trains, babysitters, tutors, cleaners, kidnappers...

"K-Kidnappers?" That was even difficult to believe. But being the only son of a rich and handsome chairman, wasn't exactly fun, despite what some could think. It made him a direct target and an easy way to make money, a kind of insurance business for a kidnapper.

"Yes, Karma, kidnappers. There are many things you don't know about me." Gakushuu replied clenching his fist and lowering his eyes. "I have been cornered thousands of times in all kind of places, they have offered me this so many times that I lost count."

Karma realized the seriousness of the situation when he noticed how the hand he was still holding had begun to tremble.

"Enough. I refuse to continue this." Gakushuu declared angrily. "I don't need you to corner me too."

Hhe slipped from his grip and lifted his leg to kick him. Or at least that was his intention, until Karma slumped forward and threw himself over him like a dead weight, crushing him and causing a whimper to stay stuck in his throat.

"What are you doing?" Gakushuu complained again as he tried to push him. "You're crushing me!"

The only answer he received was Karma's arms embracing him from behind and shaking him. Karma ended up hiding his face in his chest while the other boy looked at him serious.

"All right, I'm sorry." Karma said. "I didn't know that this issue affected you so much, I should have been more careful."

That made Gakushuu calm down a bit, causing him to be quiet and slowly lower his arms as he watched him carefully.

It was difficult, very difficult for him to apologize for something. He should have said something very bad or something horrible to regret. Although he considered that this time he should apologize.

"You were going to rape me." Gakushuu declared seriously.

Karma stiffened and raised his head to look at him kind of sadly.

"It was not my intention." He answered without knowing what to say.

"Liar. You were forcing me." He said angrily again. "You were gonna take my shirt out to force me."

"B-Because..."

"There are no excuses." He continued. "If you use force ot have to force me, it's rape. There's no justification for any of that."

Karma felt guilty and lowered his head with a sigh.

He was right again, he had been so aware of his body and the desire he had to be with him, that he hadn't noticed the discomfort he caused him or the force he used.

He was the worst.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said . "How do I compensate you?

He was aware of how Gakushuu stopped thinking for a few seconds, which meant he would regret his actions that evening very much. But at least he was willing to forgive him, or so he thought

"Public humilliation." Gaushuu said without hesitation. "The worst possible, you deserve it."

"Okay what you want." He finally accepted with resignation.

He felt it was better to accept the son's punishment before than the father's. Because Gakushuu could make him lose his dignity and the little respect he had with the world. But Gakuhou would kill him, directly.

"I'll think of it, but you'll regret having done this to me." Asano said with a diabolic smile. "Anyway, Why this desire to sleep with me? Are you that desperate?"

Karma felt himself blush at hearing those words and he could only embrace him harder while he complained.

"You wouldn't understand it." He said somewhat embarrassed.

"Well, you understood why I don't want you to touch me and you've accepted the punishment. It would be unfair of me if I didn't understand you too." Gakushuu said normally.

True. Karma had gone there angry, repressed and with intent to do many things, but he had just understood that it was better to leave that issue for now. So Gakushuu had to understand him too.

"Just... Look at you." Karma muttered. "Sometimes I'm silly, but not enough to give up on doing those things with you."

Gakushuu frowned and was about to complain about something, but he didn't allow it.

"Besides, I'm not good with words." The redhead said. "Most of the time, I can express myself better with actions and... Well, you know, that's the only way I could show you... That."

Gakushuu raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly. He had to read between the lines, but in that way he could understand.

Karma never had to say "I like you" or "Stay with me", because he always showed that with his actions, with a kiss or holding his hand to prevent him from leaving, that was his way to make him understand. He found it hard to express his feelings in words, so he felt that the best way of speaking was with his movements, and he had always behaved well.

And which better way there was to show him how much he liked him?

Love is an universal language, they said. And they were right. So Karma, regardless of the long time he had been fantasizing, he saw the need to do such things with him. Because that's how he expressed his devotions and feelings. He couldn't tell him, because he had pride, but he could prove it.

"Yes, you're really bad with words." Gakushuu ended up saying with a smile. "No wonder that your worst subject was japanese."

The redhead tensed and lifted his head to answer him. However, he was silent when he saw his smile.

"You're not angry?" He asked curiously. It would be normal if he was.

"Not as much as I should." Gakushuu answered. "But I know you're impulsive, impatient and you don't stop to think well about things. And even if that still doesn't justify it, you're aware that you could never force me, right?"

Karma was silent a moment, thinking about the last thing the had said.

Gakushuu was very strong and he could have escaped from his grasps from the beginning to the end, since he had grabbed his shirt, until he pulled over his body to hug him. Even now that he was still holding him, he could have thrown him away at any time, even when he tried to take his shirt off, despite how bad the situation was.

So... Why didn't he do it?

He watched him intently for a few seconds until he returned his gaze with a nod. Still being crushed, Gakushuu allowed him to be with him, but at that time he could only remember what happened, the thouch of his hands and the unexpected gleam in his eyes.

"Gakushuu." He said somewhat reticent.

"What?"

"After all, you wanted to take my shirt off. Right?"

"..."

"I remember how you looked at me."

"..."

"Gakushuu?"

"Get out of my room."

At least that way, Karma knew that Gakushuu wasn't so cold and he was thinking about doing those things with him. It was only a matter of time until he was fully prepared and ready.

Until then, he have to keep waiting.

* * *

Hi~

Well, the moment has arrived. This is the eight and the last day of the Karushuu Week. Normally it should be seven days but for us are eight because we can, yes (?) This day the prompt was: Proposal ~

I know that I could write another kind of fic with that prompt, but this was of those fics which I thought time ago and I wanted to do at any time, so (?) In addition, I tried to give my point of view about nonconsensual relations, I may do it better because I really cared about that, so I don't know if I done well. But though I only wrote a phrase, I'm done, really.

And that's all. Thanks to everyone for read me along this week, I'm really happy and I hope that you enjoyed it ~ We'll see with others fics in the future ~

See you (~*-*)~~(*-*~)


End file.
